


Versus Beach Connections

by familyofthieves



Series: Rivers 'til I Reach You [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familyofthieves/pseuds/familyofthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know who you might run into on the beach or even the many connections you have with a total stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus Beach Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schemingstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingstars/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my friend schemingstars! I have been talking about this fic to her for weeks now and it is finally complete! It is my first work in the Chuck fandom and hopefully many more are to come that will better explain their family. Until then enjoy this little crossover that popped into my head for our two favorite families!

They'd decided on Hawaii for their summer family vacation. A lot of changes were coming that fall and they wanted to do something big before they happened and celebrate all that was to come that school year. Everything was planned with each family member in mind and they had found the perfect resort that had apartment style rooms so they didn't have to split up the kids. 

Her husband had decided on a morning jog and not wanting to be stuck inside with the kids watching TV she took them to the beach. Even though they lived in California and could go to the beach any time they wanted to, there was something extra special about the water and weather here.

The kids didn't protest too much and once they were all changed and lathered with sunscreen the group headed down. It looked like they weren't the only family who had the idea to go to the beach as most of the chairs were full. They were lucky to find three free chairs and an umbrella beside one another. As soon as the bags were down the kids ran off towards the water leaving their mother alone. She didn't mind though, she enjoyed watching them play together, plus she brought a book for the really boring moments.

As she set up their chairs she would look up to make sure that all the kids were still there and safe. She noticed that her oldest had broken away from her siblings and had found herself a friend. The two girls were standing side by side talking to one another, but still had their eye on their younger siblings. Or she assumed was the girls younger siblings as another little boy had joined in with her other three.

"Your kids ditch you too?" The blonde woman in chair next to her's asked.

"Unfortunately, but a mother is not as exciting as the ocean or sand."

"Tell me about it. My kids couldn't wait to break away from me, you would think I tortured them with the way they ran."

"I think torture is part of a mom's job description."

She let out a laugh, "I'm Veronica." She extended out her hand.

"Sarah." She replied and shook her hand. "So which ones are yours?"

"The tall blonde is my oldest Charlotte. That boy is my son James and that baby is Sophia who is..." She paused searching for a moment, "hiding behind her sister's leg."

"Well it looks like our kids had the same sense as ours. The other tall blonde is my oldest Elle, then there's Luke and Mae and my youngest Sam is playing with your kid."

"What brings you out to beautiful Hawaii for vacation?"

"Elle is starting her senior year and we wanted to do something special for her before all the stress of senior year happens. You?"  
"Kind of the same reasoning actually. Charlotte is starting high school, James middle school, and Sophia kindergarten. It was either go big or do nothing. Though it wasn't that big of a trip because we're coming from California."

"Now this is just scary, were from California too. What part are you from?"

"Neptune, it's about an hour and a half away from San Diego."

"We're a little father north of you in Burbank. I think I've heard of Neptune. That's where Hearst College is right?"

"Yes it is."

"Elle is looking at that as a safety school."

"Trust me, she does not want to go there."

"Really? Why not?"

"Lots of partying and horrible people. That's where my husband and I went, or at least until I transferred to Stanford."

"You went to Stanford? That's actually Elle's top choice and where my husband went to college."

"And this just a little bit scarier." she laughed.

The other blond was about to ask a question when the other daughter ran up to their chairs.

"Mom where's my camera?" she asked and started looking through their bags before she was given an answer.

"It's in your beach bag. What do you need it for?" she asked.

"I want to take pictures of my new friend. She's a dancer! How cool is that?" she explained as she riffled through the bags.

"Why don't you pick your head up and say hi to your new friend's mom who is sitting right next to me."

The teen looked up from her bag and gave the other mother a smile and a wave before going back on the hunt for the camera. "I want to take pictures of Elle dancing on the beach."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to take it out so close to the water."

The girl picked her head up and gave her mother a look only teenage daughter could give, "I'm not James mom, I won't drop the camera. I'll even wear the strap around my neck the entire time."

"Fine, but remember if you break it..."

"It might be broken forever and I'll have to buy myself a new one, I know!" she sighed and both mothers could hear her roll her eyes in annoyance.

Finally she pulled out her camera with a triumphant smile, "Thanks mom!" she yelled as she ran back towards her friend.

"And that is my oldest. I promise she is usually much more polite. She's actually the best of the three. Actually, she's even better than my husband and I. I'm not really sure where she came from."

"Same with my oldest! There are small traits that clearly are me or my husband. But she is so much more responsible and mature than we ever were."

"Right? If it wasn't for the fact she looked exactly like me I wouldn't think she was my daughter."

"We're your ears burning?" she asked as the other teenager in question came running up to the chairs.

She scrunched up her face in confusion and embarrassment. "No, I just came up here for my phone."

"What do you need your phone for?"

"To play my solo music."

"Don't you know that backwards and forwards already? Why do you need your music?"

"To get into the mood Mom." she gave an exasperated sigh. 

She gave a quick wave as she ran back down with her phone in hand.

The two moms watched as the impromptu dance photo shoot happened. It wasn't long after the music ended the the oldest daughter dragged her younger sister into doing a duet. And it wasn't long after that when the remaining four joined in doing all sorts of jumps and tricks for the camera.

"They're all really good." she commented. "Do all of them dance?"

"No just the girls, but the boys do martial arts and my husband and I taught them a few other tricks as well."

"What do you and your husband do?"

"We own our own business tracking down crimes on the internet."

"I own my own business too. Well kind of. It's really my dad's private investigating firm and I forced him to hire me."

"And your husband? What does he do?"

"He's retired from the Navy and is a stay at home dad. But the three kids keep him busy."

"I'm sure. There are so many times I wish one of us wasn't working so we could take care of one of the four. Though at least owning your own business makes it easier to take days off."

"Or bring them into the office." she added.

Before the conversation could go on the two teenagers ran up to their mothers.

"Can we go explore?" the oldest of the two asked.

"Explore where?" her mother asked back.

The other teen shrugged, "Around the hotel. We want to compare who has a weirder family background."

"A weirder family background?" her mother asked enunciating every word to make sure she heard the 14 year old correctly.

The two nodded their heads in agreement, both with big matching smiles on their faces. 

"Whose going to watch your sister?"

"James can do it."

"You didn't trust your brother with a camera, but you'll trust him with a five year old?"

"Cause James can't drop Sophia cause she won't let him pick her up. Plus she's terrified of the ocean without you or dad there to hold her hand. She's not going anywhere."

"Find you can go, but take your cell phone."

The other mother nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks mom!" both girls shouted and gave their respective mother a kiss on the cheek before running off in the direction of the hotel.

"They seem to be getting along really well." the shorter mom commented.

She nodded her head in agreement, "I wonder how long it will be before we see them again."

"If your family history is anything like mine, I don't think we'll see them until it's time to go home."

She thought for a moment before nodding her head again. 

They sat in silence as the watched the remaining five play. True to her word the youngest child did not go anywhere near the water or far away from the group, but the mother still wanted to keep a close eye on the five year old now that her care taker had run off with her new friend.

They were broken out of their spell when two tall men ran up to their chairs. Both women smiled at their husbands. 

"Hi honey, I found myself a new running partner." he smiled down at his wife.

"And I see you two have already met." the other man added looking between the two women.

"We bonded over our children." his wife answered and motioned to where the kids were playing by the water.

"There seem to be two missing." 

"You mean the twins?" his wife asked getting a laugh from her new friend and confused looks on bother their husbands' face. It wasn't lost on the two mothers how much their teenage daughters looked a like. 

"They ran off together not to long ago." she explained.

"They're comparing family backgrounds." the second wife added on.

The husbands exchanged a look of fear and confusion. Both knew their teenage daughter well and did not know what was to come from that conversation.

A piercing scream broke the conversation and caused all four adults to turn their heads.

"Sophia what did we say about screaming like that!" he shouted to his youngest.

"But James was trying to push me into the water!" she screamed back. 

"Come up here!"

The five year old shook her head no. "No! James should be in trouble not me!"

He walked over towards the little girl whose eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen and took off. His legs were much larger than her's and it didn't take much effort to catch his daughter.

"What did we say about screaming like that?" he asked as her carried her back towards the chairs.

"To only scream like that when I'm in real trouble." she mumbled.

"Right, you could have made someone think you were in real danger." her mother explained. 

She gave her parents a big pout, "Can I go back out and play now?"

"Nope, I think you should stay here if you're afraid of James pushing you into the water."

"But that's not fair Daddy! I want to go and play."

"Only if you promise not to scream like that."

"Only if James promises to stop being mean."

"Go talk to him then."

"No you do it! You're the dad it's you're job."

"Nope I'm too tired. And want to talk to our new friends. 

During this entire conversation the remaining adults had to bite back their laughter at the five year old. As soon as they were mentioned they gave her a big smile and a little wave. 

"Hi." she said back acknowledging them for the first time. "So can I go play now?"

"Yes you may go." he sighed and dropped her onto the sand and they all watched her take off and immediately attack her brother. 

"Usually I would tell her to stop, but he probably did try to push her into the water and deserves a little torture." she explained as they all watched the little fight happen.

"Yeah I would do the same thing." the other mother commented. 

"There never is a dull moment in parenthood." her husbanded added, and the remaining three nodded their heads in agreement.


End file.
